Heaven & Earth
by WhisperedNonsense2.0
Summary: The number one rule for ANY guardian angel is to NEVER fall in love with a human. Amu didn't quite get that. So when she goes back to earth, she must protect Ikuto AND keep her feelings hidden. Easy enough. READ THIS NOW! Rape,death,heartbreak,&AMUTO!
1. Prolouge

RINI: Wassup Shawty! (That's Justin Bieber Word :) ) And For Now On, Don't Call Me Rini! Call Me….Nerdz!

Ikuto: Seriously. Nerdz?

NERDZ: Yes! Did I Stutter?

Ikuto: You Should Have.

NERDZ: ANYWAY! I Haven't Posted Anything In Soooooo! Long! Wanna Know, Okay I'll Tell You. At First Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload anything and like a few days ago I rebooted my computer and then I logged on and BOOM I could post again! Weird? Yea, I Know..

Ikuto: ….

NERDZ: SO MUCH TO TELL MY READERS! But Not Now! In Time All Shall Be Reviled! Muahahahaha

Ikuto: Y Are You So Stupid?

NERDZ: Don't Be A Hater Shawty!

Ikuto: I'm Gonna Introduce The Story Now. This Is A New Story…Ummm. "Nerdz…" Has Been Working On Called -

NERDZ: HEAVEN AND EARTH! It's Amuto And Amazing! (I Hope)

Ikuto: I Said I Would Do It!

NERDZ: Oh Well! Enjoy! The First Chapter Is Just A Prologue Type Of Thing.

NERDZ: (P.S. Who Watched Camp Rock 2? I Loved IT! Nick Jonas Is So Cuttteee! But Not As Cute As Justin Bieber _ )

**Heaven & Earth**

Prologue

There are only a few rules in order to keep your position as a guardian angel. Not many, really - three at the most!

"1. Protect your assigned human with your life." Duh.

"2. If you were to transfer to earth, only tell your assign human that you are an angel." Noted.

"3. Never, EVER, fall in love with any human of the sort. Any-love related feelings or any kind may result to termination, as an angel and from Heaven…." Uh oh…

**To Be Continued**

NERDZ: Okay, Next Chapter Will Be Up Sooon. Hey Ikuto, Guess What.

Ikuto: *Sigh* Yes, Nerdz?

NERDZ: Ur Hot.

Ikuto: I Know.

NERDZ: UR SMUGNESS IS EVEN HOTTER!

Ikuto: R&R People.


	2. Chapter 1: Assignment

NERDZ: Chapter 1, Shawty! Aren't You Xcited?

Ikuto: Well, actual-

NERDZ: GOOD! Enjoy! ^_^

Ikuto: Wait I Didn't Even Get To Finish!

NERDZ -_- That's What She Said.

Ikuto: Grr! You Suck.

NERDZ: *gasp* And That's What HE Said!

Ikuto: :(

**Heaven & Earth**

Chapter 1: Assignment

Could you really blame me for galling in love with him, I mean have you seen him? He's like a Greek god that received permission to live on land. His eyes, oh, his eyes! They are completely gorgeous: how intoxicated you could become if you stared into them for too long. Not to mention his long, soft hair - it's makes me want to melt into his arms!

Too bad I was transparent…

Oh, and his laugh - it was like pure velvet. I love it all! They way he laughs, the way he smiles, even the way he looks when he get angry. His appetence is so strikingly amazing; it could make a blind man see again! Don't get me wrong, I'm not some shallow slut who only cared about appearance, but its hard not to notice. One of the reason I love him so much is because everybody likes him and he loves them back.

He's incredibly smart, although he'd prefer not to brag. How modest! He's a good athlete - he's on the basketball team his friend forced him to join. That also makes him a good friend too. He has all the qualities of a good man; my mama would love him.

I wonder if she already know him…?

You could call my love for him unfrequented. In fact, he has no idea I exist - well, actually I don't. on my 16th birthday, while walking home from school, I was raped and murdered by my ex-boyfriend, Tadase Hotori. Soon after, he fled Japan, and while he was packing my body laid helplessly in a alleyway. It took four hours for the police, my parents, and random volunteers to find me. By then, I was long past dead and gained a one way ticket to Heaven.

There, I went through this long, tortuous process to review my behavior. Since the only AWFUL crime I had ever committed was stealing a cookie out the cookie jar, I got passed those golden gates. That seems like so long ago, but no matter how much time past, I'd never forget a certain day. The day I became a certified guardian angel. From that they on I got to hang out with all the other guardian angels, wearing beautiful wings and a long, stunning white dress. I also was assigned to Mr. Tysukitomi Ikuto - the guy I rave about in the beginning. Well, I rave about him everyday.

From that day on, my swoon duty was to protect him from any harm, steer him away from danger, and to protect him with all my angel life. I accepted gladly (after viewing his portfolio picture)

My schedule is the same everyday - I get up when the morning bell chimes, brush my mid-back length, pink hair, talk briefly with my angel friends, and skip over to my personal cloud and watch over my Ikuto. Usually my friends make teasing comments, but they didn't bother me.

That's what I'd do for the rest of his lifetime. When he dies, I'm relieved of my duties and then I receive another person. I wonder when he goes if he'd become a guardian angel too. then we could spend all day together! Maybe if he go ahead and d- no! it's a terrible to wish death onto another. He has such a good life too.

Anyway, that routine WAS my life until this morning when I got called to God's office. I was simply perched on my cloud, daydreaming about what it would be like to kiss Ikuto, when one of my angel friend, Rima, told me that God wanted to see me. Nervousness filled me up as I walked over to the huge wooden double doors.

Being called only means two things: either I was being transferred to a place - let's just say - less white and more hot, or He wanted me for a "special assignment". I really hopped for the second one. I quietly knocked on the door and it opened automatically and a bright, laminating light shown out. I walked in on the tip of my toes, barely touching the floor. When I finally reached his office - with was just a giant desk, bigger and taller then me, He sat in behind - He told me why I was called there. I had a assignment. I Ikuto-related assignment.

My cheeks flushed and a smile widen. I accepted quickly. By tomorrow, I will float down to earth as my former 16-year-old self and prevent my Ikuto from himself. It might not sound fun to you, but trust me, it's going to be a blast! I hope…..

**To Be Continued**

NERDZ: Don't worry, this will get longer in time.

Ikuto: That what's he said.

NERDZ: Shut it Ikuto, I'll never work twice!

Ikuto: But-

NERDZ: Shhh!

Ikuto: -_- Since when did u get so confident?

NERDZ: Hmmm, last Thursday at 4:00! =D

Ikuto: Okay, I wanna go now. R&R

NERDZL That mean Read and Review Shawty!

Ikuto: Do that one more time and I'll never be a guest in your story again!

NERDZ: O_O Sorry Ikuto-sama *slumps shoulders*

Ikuto: That's better :)


	3. Chapter 2: Into The Light

NERDZ: So I was laying down, listening to my mp3 and I realized that today, nine years ago, the Twin Towers in New York went down. That day, that war, the lives lost, changed my life forever. If it rocked your world too, leave ur own 9/11 story and I'll give u a cyber hug!

Ikuto: So what's ur 9/11 story?

NERDZ: Grr I found out what happened at skewl, but being so young I didn't get it. Then, my dad being in the army, had to go away for a year and he missed out on birthdays, and Christmas, and it was really hard. But it seems like now that I'm older and actually know y 9/11 happened I just have the strongest dislike for this country because were wasn't protected like the government promised they would, lives were lost, and it shouldn't have happened in my opinion. What about u, Ikuto? What's ur story?

Ikuto: uhhh, Shugo Chara wasn't out yet, so I guess…nothing…

NERDZ: Woow….bummer….

Ikuto: yuuuup.

NERDZ: way to bring down my seriousness. I don't own a thing - enjoy.

**Heaven & Earth**

Chapter 2: Into the Light

I have one major friend in Heaven. It was somewhat weird how we met; it probably happened a few days after I died and became a guardian angel. As I said earlier, this happened so long ago, the images are faded. Anyway, I was crying on my cloud-home - I had became sad, mostly because I, well, died - when Rima Mashiro "flew" over to me.

I remember the day better then others because on that day the sky colored a sad, gray and thunder sounded off in the distance. I remember this because while I cried I kept thinking that rain in Heaven was weird. Rima floated over to me and poked my cheek until I gave her my attention. I could feel the puffiness of my eyes and the tears drenching my face.

She said to me, in the most unflattering tone, "What's the matter with you?" I sounded like she purely hated me, and I did not even know her.

"Excuse me…?" I whimpered out. She them pulled me up by my hair - I screamed, lightening flashed - and forced a cloth hanker-chef into my hands. The small towel matched her yellow-ish hair. She motioned for me to wipe my face. I did.

"If you cry," she whispered, tone still edgy, "all the angels cry."

I looked around and just as she said, all the other angels were crying, their blood-shoot eyes on me. Not even realizing it, all my tears vanished, and so did the clouds. All the angels lifted their heads and smiled, before going back to their business. I found myself smiling too.

"See, you're just as important to us as everybody else. All angels are joined as one." Rima told me on that sunny afternoon, bid me ado and disappeared. It felt like I had a spell on me and wanted - no, needed - to have that feeling again.

After that, I followed Rima around for at least the first five months of my angel life. I never said anything just followed her and copied her when she did the daily chores.

Finally, I stopped following her and did my own thing. I had my own friends and my own chores. I was doing those chores when an angry Rima stormed up to me.

"Who do you think you are?" she yelled at me.

"Uhh…pardon?" I stammered, being one of the first things I have said to her since our first and last conversation.

"You heard me! You can't just hang out with someone and then stop whenever you please!" she looked near tears.

"Uhh…what are you-"

"And besides you were my friend first!" she interrupted, crossing her arms. It took me a while but I finally caught up.

"Want a minute," I stated as a smile broke through my façade. "You want to be _my_ friend?"

She stared at me for a while, eyebrows twitching, "No." she said quickly and started away.

"Wait!" I called, flying over to her and catching the tail of her white dress. "I wanted to be your friend too, but I didn't know you did…"

She finally turned around, her tears turning into a scowl.

"Well don't flatter yourself!" she yelped at me. "If you're going to beg me I guess you have to be your friend!"

Although her tone was hatful and unfriendly, I smiled and followed behind her when she left, this time, talking to her.

Based on all of this, I was not shocked when she scolded me when I informed her on what Father told…

"You're not leaving." Rima shot out as bored-like as possible.

"What do you mean Rima?" I questioned as I stuffed my comb - and my only possession - into a chibi, rose type backpack.

"You know what I mean! You're leaving to go flirt with that human!-"

"SHHH!" I spat out, reaching over to cover her mouth. "Remember, Rule Number Three!"

Rima slapped my hand away. "Whatever!" I chuckled and turned away, grabbed the bag and sung it over my shoulder, coolly.

"Hey! Take me seriously!" she commanded, following me back to Father's "office", where the transportation to earth would commence.

"Rima you'll be fine without me. You got along fine before I died, right?" I called behind me, reaching the glorious, double doors that led to His office.

"But still…" she trailed off and I turned to her.

"Rima, "I started, "I really want this."

"But you're already…you-know-what with him. Do you really think you can control yourself?"

I scoffed. "Rima, please! I am the master of hiding my true feelings! I think I can handle it." I grabbed the door handle, but before I pulled it open, Rima blocked my way.

"Fine, but if you're going to go, take this." she stifled, handing me a hand-held mirror. The entire thing was encrusted with gold. At the top of it, a pink pearl was placed, making it even more beautiful. "It's a mirror. It will be the only way you and I can contact. Only call in emergencies. Earth life and Heaven life are never supposed to mix so if the higher angels find out about this, we're dead."

I could not help but giggle as I tear threaten to fall, "We're already dead, Rima."

"You know what I mean!" she shouted, laughing herself.

"Arigato. I'll use it wisely…But I'm still calling u to report back on my first day." I reminded.

"Fine, but only that once." she reminded again and stepping aside for me to get through. We both walked through the doors to begin my earth transportation.

Father explained the rules to me one last time. Being that this would be our last conversation until I returned, I listened carefully. Of course, there were the basic Three Rules, but also the transportation rules. Well they technically were not considered "rules", but more like guidelines.

One of them being that I would be given a home to live in until my mission was complete. Next, once I was fully transferred to earth, there would be no more contact betweens angels and I. Rima and I shared a worried look, knowing our mirror secret. Now all I had to do is step into the light Father summoned and I will be on earth. Simple.

I peeked a glance at Rima, who stood emotionlessly except for her eyes. They revealed everything. She seemed so…sad.

"Rima…" I whispered one last time. She quickly turned around, wiping tears no less, and putting back her façade.

"No, seriously, go. I'll see you when you return." she stifled, giving me a small, sad smile.

"Okay!" I nodded before stepping into the light and onto earth,

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 3: First Meeting

NERDZ: two chappies in one day. I'm so amazing =D

Ikuto: some people post three stories in one day

NERDZ: well those people aren't amazing are they?

Ikuto: uhh, no?

NERDZ: DISCLAIMER TIME!

Ikuto: She doesn't own anything so enjoy already.

**Heaven & Earth**

Chapter 3: First Meeting

I probably re-did my hair about forty times. I couldn't decide how to do it. I know from past experience that first day hair styles are important - it defines who you are. Plus, I want to impress Ikuto…

I placed one hand over my chest. Just thinking his name made my heart race. Right now, I stood in the cramp bathroom of my new tiny apartment, staring at my reflection. The apartment very small: there was one bathroom, one bedroom, and barely a full kitchen. It's funny because the room was onto of the most expensive hotel in Japan.

Which wasn't exactly the best idea, since everybody who has probably lived here their whole life know that a new room on the top floor was unusual. Yesterday, while stocking up on ice from the giant ice machine down the hall, a number of people walked up to me asking me when I moved in, which wasn't so bad. But when I told them what room, I puzzled look ran across their face and most of them went to the manger and asked if this was some type of joke. I tend not to linger in the halls.

"Forget it!" I huffed, throwing down the comb. Only having a few minutes to get to school and NOT be late, I simply tossed my hair into a sloppy side ponytail - tying it together with red 'x' hair clips I bought the other day at a convenience store, and took just one last look at myself in the mirror. Overlooking my new uniform, I felt a tinge of sadness, remembering my old uniform. That was real experiences, while the one I was living now was all a lie…

The uniform was a plain, white, button up blouse, black tailor jacket over it, and a red, plaid skirt, coincidently matching my x-clip. Unfortunately, every other girl would have on the exact outfit, and that won't impress Ikuto at all. So at the same place I bought the clips, I found these red plaid leg warmers and pulled them up on my legs. Then, I was out the door.

My walk to my new high school, Seyio High, wasn't so bad. I used that time to think about how I would solve Ikuto's so-called problem. Father hadn't told me any information about on my mission; only that Ikuto was in danger. How could be possibly be in danger though? He seems to have the best life - friend, popularity, good looks. Especially good looks. I guess that saying is true: looks can be deceiving.

Right now, it was late autumn, meaning most of the girls already formed their cliques, so it will be even harder for me to fit in. then again, I'm not trying to make friend with everybody else. Just Ikuto. He is my main target. In fact, even if I was desperate I wouldn't hang out with them - these girls dragged their skirts WAY past the right length. Are they doing this to impress boys? Impress Ikuto? I'm all for going out of my way to impress a guy, but maybe that's a bit too far…

Finally, I made it to school and after signing many papers, getting my correct schedule and taking one final glance at myself in the office window, I went to my 1st period class. It was English class - one of my favorites - and according to these two girls who just so happen to talk within my ear reach, Ikuto had that class too! It was weird, being that my life ended when I was a junior, and yet I have all senior classes.

As I constipated over all of this, my feet lead me to my first class. My palms suddenly began to sweat; Ikuto was right behind those doors. I would finally be meeting the love of my life. He can finally be more then a fantasy to me.

"Calm down, Amu." I whispered to myself, taking one, deep breathe. I gathered all my courage and pulled the door aside and stepped through. I strolled along the floor as smoothly as possible, careful not to trip or do anything that would embarrass me. I handed my information to the goofy, looking teacher as the class talked among themselves. The new girl's entrance going completely unnoticed.

"Ah, 'Himamori-san', is it?" he asked, with a goofy grin placed on his face.

"Um, no actually, my name is HINAmori. Hinamori Amu." I corrected, feeling uncomfortable and timid.

"Ah, yes, my mistake," he apologized, pushing the frame of his glasses up. "I will be your teacher. My name is Nikaido-sensei; you can take a seat in the back next to Ikuto-san. Okay?" he asked rhetorically then introduced me to the class.

I snapped out the trance I was put under from seeing him, and made my way to the back seats, only seeing him. He was turned facing the window, staring at the glass more the what was behind it, seeming very uninterested.

" Now, class, let's begin with…." Sensei's voice fluttering to the background. I took out a rose notebook (again, something I bought at the convenience store) and simply wrote '_Amu Hinamori_' on the first line. I tried my hardest to look any where but at Ikuto, who still hadn't noticed me. Not that I wanted it, but everybody else was staring, why couldn't he?

Finally, Sensei called everybody's attention back to the board so they all turned away. I signed a quick relief and glanced over at the boy. What was out that window that was more interesting then the new girl? Finally, unable to take this rejection any long, I leaned over a bit and whispered "Hi."

My voice came out so soft and nervous, I couldn't believe it. He turned towards me, surprised by my voice. Shock soon left and back was it's evil twin, Uninterested.

"Sup?" he stated quietly, most likely not expecting a answer. Not wanting our first conversation to end that quickly - the same one I'd brag to Rima about when I got home tonight - I introduced myself further.

"My name's Amu Hinamori." I continued, shyly but not as nervous.

"And.. I'm Ikuto…" he said, but my self-conscious ears only heard "Why is this loser talking to me?" I turned away, losing all hope.

Hearing Sensei clear his throat, Ikuto and I looked up. "Ikuto, I know Hinamori-san's the newest toy, but try to pay attention." he said as the class giggled. Ikuto only rolled his eyes and I slumped down in my seat. Once everybody got their attention off of us I felt his gaze on my. I slowly peaked my heard a bit then quickly turned away. I heard him stifled the slightest laugh before looking back out the window.

Since having his laugh astound me, I realized that I was already getting over my head. And I had only been in class for 5 minutes! For now, I have to keep all my thoughts and feelings a secret in order to complete this mission. I will have to lie my butt off just so I can keep up this façade. For now on, I'd have to lie to others and myself more then ever have.

**To Be Continued**


	5. AN Please Read: IMPORTANT!

First off can I just say how much I freaking love everybody that's been reviewing and favoriting this story?! Like sooo, many people like it and it just breaks my heart that I haven't been posting enough for you guys. I can explain though ! O.o

See, for a very long time, I just went through a period where I didn't wanna write, didn't wanna think about writing, had no inspiration what-so-ever. Then like I went camping with my best friend and her (gorgeous) cousin and he told me he was a writer too! Of course, I feel for him and even though we didn't get together(his heart still belonged to his ex-_-), knowing that he was a writer too and those short days we spent together just inspired me to write. My newest story is actually about him, with my own sadist twist. : ) a person I hung out with for three days, turned out to be a very important impact on my life… but don't tell him that! Haha.

But, I plan on writing more and more. Just please be patient with me. I have like four stories all in progress right now and I'm trying to write new material for all of that, and come up with new things. I have a lot of things on my plate, but I'm not gonna let my issues stand in the way of the people who actually reads my crap. I'm gonna try my best for now on ok : ) just give me time !

Thank you guys soooooo much. I love you all : )


	6. Chapter 4:Bonding,with a Side of Pudding

Nerdz: Umm… WHY AM I THE LAST TO FIND OUT THAT IKUTO AND AMU BECAME A COPULE IN THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE MANGA?!

Ikuto: Cause you stopped reading it.

Amu: and you stopped watching the show after Ikuto left.

Nerdz: well that's not my fault! If it not about Ikuto then why even bother?! Then they made that stupid mini series about that bratty girl that could sense X characters. I'm not watching that crap! Buuuut if I knew that the manga kept the Amuto Arch going, I would kept watching it!

Ikuto: you should have joined the forum!

Nerdz: well I see that now! Ughh -_- Let's just get this over with.

Amu: she doesn't own anything :3

**Heaven & Earth**

Chapter 4: Bonding, with a Side of Pudding

**…**

Hurriedly, ink transferred from pen to the notebook paper as Nikaidou-sensei wrote on the chalkboard, twice as fast as my hand could move. The class was silent as we all tried to keep up. All morning long, he hadn't smiled, cracked a joke, or anything. Even if I was new, I could tell something was wrong.

"Hurry and get these notes written. There will be more up soon," he spat out, earning a groan from the class.

"Humph!" I grunted and chucked my blue pen down like it was laced with acid. "This is too much work…" I whispered quietly to myself. Massaging my stiff palm, I heard a slight chuckle from beside me. In shock, I turned to face Ikuto, who was starring at me, obviously amused by my reaction. A deep crimson flashed across my face as I glanced down at his notes; Ikuto had given up on the assignment as long time ago. I laughed as quietly as I could, but I still gained the attention of a few people. I stuck my tongue out at the smirking blue-haired boy, who laughed even more.

This was how we've been communicating for the past two weeks. Whenever I did something embarrassing (which was often), he would be the first to chuckle and flash that infamous smirk that sent chills up my spine. Although I was happy with the little communicating we had together, I couldn't help but feel frustrated that after two whole weeks of being back on Earth, this was as far as I've gotten. However, I didn't want to force myself onto him, and then have him think I was weird. That would be the whole mission down the toilet.

'_Besides, I'm just happy he's even acknowledging me!' _As this thought passed though my mind, I turned back to the front of the class, only to be greeted by Nikaidou-sensei's glare. Both mine and Ikuto's smile dropped.

"Is there something you would like the share, Hinamori-san?" he asked.

"Sensei, I'm touched," I teased, in attempts of lighting the heavy mood I was already feeling from across the room. "You finally got my name right." a few classmates laughed aloud; Ikuto smile for a bit, and then turned back towards the window.

"How about you laugh more about it in Detention." he spat out and began walking back toward the board.

"What?! For making a joke?!" I argued as u rose to my feet, feeling my blood boil. The class _ooo-ed_ as Sensei paused in between two desk, whose occupants shrunk down in their chair, wanting to avoid the blow.

He slowly turend, his eyes dark, "No, for being a smart aleck." the room was complete silence as I watched the fire dance in Nikaidou-sensei's eyes.

"Nikaidou, chill out." a familiar voice broke the awkwardness. I turned to the desk beside me in shock. Ikuto looked intensely at Sensei' one arm still propped up as his rest his head in his palm. Although his posture was laid back, I notice his usually bright indigo pupils turn into a dark, cloudily blue. His eyebrows stitched downward as he and Sensei had a starring match to the death. I had never seen him so angry…

The class didn't know who to focus on more: their usually calm and collected classmate, who now exposed the rumored rebellion they had heard about; or their goofy Sensei that had suddenly turned cold. You could cut the tension in the room with a samurai sword, and it would still be difficult. I couldn't stand it, especially knowing that this all began because of my stupid comment.

"Okay, Nikaidou-sensei, fine!" as I spoke, everybody turend their attention toward me, "I'll be at detention. Happy?"

"Yes…" he mused, "and Mr. Tsukiyomi can join you." he began to walk back to the board.

"What?! He didn't do any-" but a warm touch paused my rant. I looked down to see Ikuto gripping the sleeve of my jacket. As much as I wanted to spaz out from his touch, his eyes were still dark.

"Sit down." he said through his teeth, before letting go and turning back to the window. I cooperated, too terrified to argue. The mood had turned stiff and tense; Sensei, sighing because he lost his train of thought, told everybody to get out tonight's homework and work until the bell rung for lunch. He would be in the teacher's lounge. For the next thirty minutes, everybody sat in silence, and worked.

**…**

'6:32pm', the digital clock showed; time was going by way too slow for my liking. I could have sworn it was just '6:32' five minutes ago.

I sat on one side of the picnic table and Ikuto on the other. Nikaidou had left us in the cafeteria/ detention room about twenty minutes ago. Before he went off to his meeting, he explained why he was in such a bad mood (his lizard died) and we caught the worst of his sour mood. However, we still shouldn't have back talked- blah, blah, blah.

Now it was just Ikuto and I in the big, grey cafeteria. He hadn't said anything since we go in here. It made me wonder if he was still mad from earlier. Most likely; I embarrassed him, didn't I? I let out a deep sigh; I won't be able to stand it if we spent the next forty minutes in silence. Gathering every piece of courage I had, I finally spoke. "Too bad about his lizard, huh?"

He scoffed, "He never had a lizard." he said, his eyes closed.

"But he just said-"

"He got dumped. That's why he's in a crappy mood." he spoke calmly. _'Maybe he not mad anymore…'_

"How would you know?" I question. Although I made my voice uncaring, my heart fluttered widely as I became mesmerized by his features. I felt a blush creep up as his eyes flashed open and turned to me. I hitched a breath as he began to speak.

"Let's just say, I have my ways."

"Well, gee, that tells me a lot." I mused sarcastically, earning a laugh form his end. I liked making him laugh. He has a beautiful smile.

"You sure know how to make a good first impression." he stated, rhetorically, I think, as he got up and walked toward a large deep freezer that sat just behind my seat.

"Well…" I hummed as he walked back towards me. Ikuto plopped down on the bench beside me and passed me a chocolate flavored pudding cup and a spoon.

"Chocolate okay?" he asked as he peeled back wrapper and scooped a spoonful up, cramming it into his mouth.

"Yea, I like chocolate." I answered coolly as I did the same. About five minutes passed as we ate in silence. Every time I took a bite, he would watch me. I blush was attempting to form. _'No! Fight it!'_

"Do you like what you see?" I huffed, my heart beating widely. Although I had been dead for years, I hadn't lost my cold attitude. I wasn't sure if that was good or bad… most likely good, that way I could keep our friendship at a distance. I fought the frown that desperately wanted to form as he spoke.

"Hmm, what's your name again?" he avoided the question, but I wish he hadn't said that!

I sighed, "Amu. Hinamori?"

He chuckled slightly, "Yea, sorry 'bout that." he finished off the rest of his pudding before jumping up and heading to the trash can. "So, what your story?" he asked as he returned he took a seat on top of the table.

Crap! I had been so excited about finally being able to meet him, I didn't even think of a cover story. What if it was already too late to make up something; I mean he knew my full name now.

My brain scrambled with excuses. "Um, well, it's really long and complicated…"

His lips curved into a smirk, "Try to explain it to me."

"Hmm, maybe one day. Gotta stay mysterious, you know?" I mused, not knowing where these words were coming from, but glad for them. I got up and threw my pudding cup into the trashcan; the whole time I walked I could feel his eyes on my back.

"Yea, I know." he said, chuckling a bit. I walked back to him and sat back down. Suddenly, he swooped up my hand and began writing on it. My heart began to beat rapidly as I prayed to Father that my hand didn't sweat! When he let go I started to read what he wrote, but he closed my hand into a fist before I could see. "Don't read it until I'm gone." he whispered, staring intensely into my eyes. Not as he did Nikaidou, but with an intensity that sent my hormones whirling!

"O-okay…" I manage to say, matching his tone. He smirked. His eyes were a bright blue again; he wasn't mad anymore.

"Well, my Mysterious Strawberry, nice talking to you." he whispered, letting his breathe fill my nostrils: chocolate and toothpaste; it smelt so good combined! He got up, slung his back over her shoulder and began walking towards the exit.

"B-but, wait! The bell wasn't dismissed us-" I began, but when he pointed skyward, I stopped; on queue, the bell rung. He smirked one last time before he slipped out the door.

I sighed as I finally let the long awaited blush spread across my face like wildfire. Happily, I collected my things and began for the exit, until I remember that he had wrote on my hand.

"Ahh!" I exclaimed and opened my palm. My hand had sweated since then so it took a minute to make out his scribbled hand writing. _'What if it's his phone number?!' _I asked myself excitedly as I read the message.

_You have pudding in your teeth._

My eye twitched as I re-read the message over and over. I growled before losing my cool.

"Ikuto!" I screamed, my voice echoing off the concrete walls; and I could have sworn that I heard that all too familiar chuckle, off in the distance.

**…**

Nerdz: haha, I liked the ending.

Amu: of course you did, you wrote it.

Nerdz: Touché -_-

Ikuto: I liked the ending too.

Nerdz: Really?! Why?

Ikuto: Because it _ended._

_Nerdz: -_- _You're lucky I have to pee to bad to argue with you. I can't believe I'm finally continuing this story. I had to with all the reviews I been getting. So the plan is to post on Monday. I'll try to keep up with it this time. Thank yall. Hope you enjoyed. Please review : )


End file.
